The invention described includes materials stabilized and/or recycled and methods of making said materials.
Drill cuttings removed during drilling pose a potential biohazard because of pollutants or contaminants contained in the drill cuttings. Drill cuttings include about 50% fines with the remainder containing coarse aggregate, moisture and any additive (e.g., drilling mud) used in the process of drilling. One such additive is a fuel source containing hydrocarbons, such as diesel. The fuel source amount will vary and may, in some instances, account for about 5-15% or up to or more than 30% of the total, of what may be referred to as drill cuttings. Because of the fuel source as well as other potential contaminants in the drill cuttings, drill cuttings require stabilization, e.g., remediation and/or recycling, to be re-used, which will necessitate improvements to existing methods of containing the contaminants found in drill cuttings in order for said material to be considered stabilized, remediated and/or deemed as recycled and suitable for re-use.